Happily Ever After?
by TheSparklingDiamond-GreenFairy
Summary: Ella and Char have been happily married.....until Ella is kidnapped. How far will Char go to get her back?
1. The Ceremony

***Hey, this chapter is REALLY short I know, but I will have longer ones later. *~* Just to warn you, this is my 1st fic, so you know.... Unfortunately I don't own any of the character such as Ella, Char, or the rest of the usuals. ( Have fun reading!***  
  
Ella's chest fluttered with butterflies as the traditional wedding march began. Swathed in a stunning dress of a rich gold and white, she looked as if she had come straight from a fairy tale.  
  
Through her glittering veil, she saw him at last. The one whom she had been waiting for.  
  
Looking handsome in his well-established blue and white suit, Char's eyes were dazzled as soon as he spotted his soon-to-be wife walking down the isle. He was marveled by her beauty, as she was adorned from head to toe in diamonds, silk, lace, mesh, gold, and a few other materials that he couldn't quite name.  
  
At the sight of him, a huge wave of relief swept over Ella. At last, she thought, at last I can be free of myself, and at last I can be with Char. Just the sight of him made her want to leap for joy.  
  
Joining Char on the alter, Ella placed her hands in his, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Enveloped in each other's gaze, the ceremony passed before their very eyes.  
  
Before Ella new it, her lips were interlocked in Char's, the couple having been at last told to "kiss the bride". Her eyes fluttered open, and a smile slid onto her face.  
  
"I love you Char", she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you Ella", Char replied, his words filled with passion. 


	2. Lucinda's Gift

***Please review people!!! I'm new @ this! Also, I could use sum help figuring how to post my stories! Lol! (***  
  
A wave of silence swept over the crowd as the once dainty, but now old fairy lightly stepped onto the alter.  
  
Mandy watched from the front row, a slight frown on her face, doubting how much good Lucinda could possibly bring.  
  
With a flourishing curtsy, Lucinda rose once again and lightly cleared her throat. "A gift", she said plainly to Char and Ella.  
  
Mandy quickly stood up to object, but before any words could form in her mouth, Lucinda had already presented her gift to the newlyweds.  
  
But this was an unusual gift. It was no horrible curse, as she had put on Ella, or on her father. Quite the contrary actually. It was in fact a small box, no bigger than her fist.  
  
"What is it?" Ella inquired curiously.  
  
"A box" Lucinda began.  
  
"Well obviously..." Char started.  
  
"Wait till I'm finished boy", Lucinda said, with a hint of joking in her voice. "Now, this is no mere ordinary box. It's magical"  
  
"Of course" Ella cut in, shooting a grin at Char, who returned the gesture.  
  
She continued, "This box will grow to fit anything you wish, anything you wish to fit inside! Then it will shrink back small enough to fit in you pocket. Very handy. Very simple, but very handy." She added with a glance at Mandy who was staring at her suspiciously.  
  
"Brilliant!" Char said a broad grin breaking over his face.  
  
"This is amazing Lucinda!" Ella said examining the gift all around.  
  
"But first!" Lucinda cut in, "I think a demonstration is in order!"  
  
There was some cheers and polite clapping from the assortment of crowd members – it seemed the whole kingdom had been invited.  
  
Lucinda placed the box onto the floor in the center of the aisle. She crouched over it, lifted a corner of the lid, and whispered something into the box softly. She stood back, and Ella, Char, and the rest of the throng were awed as the box grew large enough to fit a well-sized chair in. She walked over to a nearby row, grasped an unoccupied chair, and placed it into the box.  
  
She tapped the lid once more, and the box shrank back to its original size, with a sharp intake of breath from the audience.  
  
She tapped the lid yet again, and it grew back to its chair sized box. Taking the chair out, she replace the lid, and for the final time, she tapped it and it shrank to its minuscule size.  
  
"Oh Lucinda! What a wonderful gift!" Ella cried in delight. Even Mandy couldn't help grinning.  
  
But Char inquired to the fairy, "What in the world did you say to that box to make it grow?"  
  
"Oh, just simply say the name of the object that you would like to fit into it. Be as specific as possible" Lucinda said, obviously pleased with the overall reaction that her gift had received.  
  
Indeed, Char and Ella could tell that this would be a night to remember, for the honeymoon suite awaited them. 


	3. The Honeymoon Suite

"Now don't open your eyes yet!" Char checked to make sure that his bride's eyes were completely shut. "Just a little bit farther..."  
  
A gasp emitted from Ella's mouth. She was suddenly encased in a sea of candles, roses, and heavy red velvets.  
  
"Oh Char! It's amazing!" Ella expressed with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Only the best for my little princess", Char whispered into her ear.  
  
Ella strode across the room to the bed, looking up at the high vaulted ceiling, dazzled by its cathedral image. She sank into the bed, enveloped in silk and velvet linens.  
  
Char joined her at the bedstead, and pulled her up by her arms so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You must be very tired", he said, slipping her shoes of tenderly.  
  
"More than you know", Ella replied stifling a yawn. Char picked her up in his arms and spun her around twice, then carried her over to the right side of the bed. He gently set her down, so she was halfway upright against the pillows.  
  
He climbed beside her, and rested his head on her chest. Her steady breathing soothed him, and he drifted between sleep and consciousness. His eyes opened once more, and he lifted his head to kiss her, short and sweet. They kissed once more, a bit longer this time. Withdrawing from each other, they gazed at each other for several moments. Then once more they kissed a long passionate kiss. Their hands met, and their fingers intertwined.  
  
On and on they kissed, into the darkness of the night. Away from fear, away from pain, they kissed and loved one another. Finally, their lips departed, and they each in turn whispered, "I love you." 


	4. The First Morning

Ella's eyes fluttered open to the sound of bird's chirping happily outside of the window. She inhaled the sweet taste of lavender that filled the room, a let out a content sigh. Her head moved to focus on the mass of handsome sun-kissed hair that rested upon her shoulder.  
  
Kissing his head softly, she murmured into his locks, "Wake up my prince."  
  
Tilting his head slightly, as to see the source of noise, he chuckled, "I thought I told you to call me Char."  
  
"Then wake up my dear Char" Ella said smiling. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful", Char replied, sitting up and stretching. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
The clocked chimed a merry tune followed by exactly nine bongs. "Does that answer your questions?" Ella said, sitting up too. She slid off the bed and rubbed her eyes. "So where are my clothes anyway? You can't expect me to wear my wrinkled wedding gown all day, can you?"  
  
"Oh, they should be around here somewhere", Char replied, joining here on the floor. "Try the wardrobe."  
  
Ella ambled over to the armoire, and opened the doors. She was surprised to see that several of her gowns had already been placed there, along with matching shoes, and purses.  
  
Char strolled over to his wardrobe and selected an outfit of bright blue and gold. Thinking for a moment, he hesitantly asked, "Err... do you want me to um, go t another room or something?"  
  
Ella had not yet considered this. While they were of course lawfully married, it seemed awkward to change in front of the prince. Looking around the room, she answered "Um...I think that there is some sort of screen over there", she pointed to a corner with a broad changing screen of red and gold.  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course." Char and his garments went over behind the screen, and left Ella in front of her wardrobe alone. She scanned the closet, and chose a dress of pale pink with yellow accents. She walked over to the mirror that was placed upon the wall, and slowly dressed.  
  
"Are you decent?" Char called out from behind the screen after a couple of minutes.  
  
Checking her image in the mirror, Ella replied, "Yes!"  
  
Char came out from behind the screen and smiled. "You look beautiful." And she did. Draped in a silk bodice, and a full skirt, she looked stunning.  
  
Each of them turned to their vanities, and carefully did their hair. Char joined Ella, stood behind her, and looked at her in the mirror. He delicately placed a small tiara upon her head.  
  
"Today, we meet the public." 


	5. Meet the Public

***Please review people! It really makes my day lol! This is my very 1st fic, so have mercy!!!lol***  
  
Ella peeked out from behind the heavy red curtains for the thousandth time.  
  
"Relax Ella, no need to worry. I'm sure they'll love you." Ella smiled wearily at her husband's attempted comfort, but she was too anxious to be consoled. Again she peeked out of the curtains, and looked at the mass assembled below.  
  
They were in the town square, but it had been temporarily ridden of the usual carts and stands. In their place was what seemed to be almost all of Frell. Mostly humans, the crowd was a mass of babbling subjects. There even seemed to be a few gnomes and elves scattered about. Upon looking closer, Ella noticed a familiar green face. It was Slannen, the elf that been so generous to her on her escape from finishing school. A surge of guilt shot at Ella, as she remembered that she had never been able to return the pony that they loaned her.  
  
Ella suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and withdrew her head from the curtain. "Did finishing school not teach you proper manners?" Char teased.  
  
"I'll bet you father would be ashamed", Ella mocked manners mistress.  
  
"Well you can see for yourself what he thinks" Char said as the upcoming king approached. Ella immediately straitened up. While she had met with the king several times before, she was still not accustomed to talking to such royal pupils. "Oh come on, he won't bite", Char edged me forward smiling.  
  
Ella flipped her head around and stuck her tongue out at Char. As the king and queen approached her, she swept into her most graceful curtsy.  
  
Manners mistress would be proud.  
  
"My dear son!" King Jerrold boomed as Char joined Ella's side. Through his beard, a jolly smile broke out upon spotting Ella. "And my dear daughter Eleanor! So wonderful to see you both! Not nervous are you?" Ella opened her mouth to respond, but realized that the question had been directed to Char.  
  
Upon looking closer, she realized that her knees weren't the only ones shaking.  
  
"Of course not", Char lied, obviously embarrassed.  
  
Ella felt a person brush past her, and realized that it had been High Chancellor Thomas. He swept through the curtains, and Ella caught a glimpse of a crowd politely clapping as he began his introductions. "We are gathered here on this day..." High Chancellor Thomas began his usual droning. But Ella was much too nervous to listen to the rest.  
  
The Queen beckoned her back towards the three grouped together. "Hello my dear Eleanor." "Please your majesty, call me Ella" she blurted out, all too soon realizing how rude it was to contradict the Queen.  
  
But the Queen didn't seem to take notice. "Of course, but you need not bother yourself with all of this formal mumbo jumbo. You may call me Daria or mother if you wish." She said the word mother tenderly, being well aware of the great loss that Ella had suffered of her mother.  
  
Ella considered this for a moment. While she knew she could never replace mother if she tried, she knew that the queen's intentions were good, and anyway, she liked Queen Daria. "Alright...mother", Ella said shyly, for probably the first time in her life.  
  
The queen seemed to suddenly come to her senses as she told the couple of the plans for assembly. "...Now High Chancellor Thomas will do that thing that he does, and introduce us. Jerrold will make a short speech, and then introduce the pair of you. Don't be worried my dear" she added upon the look on Ella's face. "Oh! Jerrold, that's our cue!" and with a wave she turned and the royal pair waltzed out onto the stage.  
  
This was when Ella's nerves started to really kick in. She was rarely scared to be in front of people, she often enjoyed having attention. But for her this was too much. She longed for the warm embrace of her old cook. As if by magic, Ella suddenly heard the words "Now just calm down love" followed by a deep embrace.  
  
She turned to see her fairy godmother standing there wiping tears from her own eyes. "Lady would have been proud" Mandy said, beaming through her tears. Ella once again hugged her tightly willing not to let go.  
  
"Ella dear, I think that your prince wants you", she said withdrawing from her after several moments. Ella turned to see Char standing there, handsomely smiling.  
  
Ella realized that she would have to go outside now and leave Mandy. She wanted to run to her, and hug her for all of eternity, but she just instead said "Do I look alright Mandy?"  
  
"You look beautiful darling. Now go on!" she said nudging her along.  
  
Ella returned to Char's side, and together they walked out through the curtains, holding each others hands. 


	6. Up on Stage

A roaring ovation emitted from the crowd as the couple stepped onto the stage. Char squeezed Ella's hand, and put on his best smile. Ella at first wore a look or panic, but then relaxed a little, and joined Char, smiling and waving.  
  
This isn't so bad, she thought to herself. See? You're fine. She began searching the crowd for a familiar face.  
  
Father was off trading again, and to Ella's surprise, she recognized Dame Olga in the crowd.  
  
Held together only by the spell that Lucinda had put on them at their wedding, Father and Olga were destined to love each other forever. Ella presumed that father had persuaded her to come in his absence.  
  
Ella blinked. She couldn't believe her eyes. Hattie was standing beside her mother amongst the throng, and to Ella's great pleasure, she saw that she had gained weight considerably. It seemed that Char and Ella's marriage had hit her hard.  
  
Olive was there also, and Ella wasn't surprised to see that she was frowning. Probably trying to count her pocket money.  
  
Ella once more focused on the task at hand and turned to Char. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment, arguing silently whether or not to kiss. But they knew better than to give the town another rumor to spread.  
  
Ella was content now. She waved several more times. She felt Char lean in to her, and her whispered into her ear, "I must be the luckiest lad in all the king-" but the rest of the word kingdom was cut off as a arrow zoomed past Char's arm, narrowly missing him.  
  
"What the..." But the couple had to duck as more arrows flew towards their heads. Char withdrew his sword and searched the crowd for the attacker.  
  
"DUCK!" Ella yelled, pushing Char out of the way onto the floor as another arrow zoomed straight for his heart.  
  
Lying on the floor she spotted him. At the very back of the crowd a man on horseback was holding an arrow in his bow, aiming to shoot once more. He was surrounded by a posse of other men, heavily armed as well.  
  
"GUARDS! SEIZE THEM!" Char shouted to the security knights posted around the square. But the command was not needed for the guards were already running into action.  
  
"You're highness, you must leave now!" Several guards hurried the king, queen, Char, and Ella backstage, but Char wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Nonsense! I'll fight!" Char called to them, moving back towards the opening.  
  
"Please!" Ella cried, placing her arm on his, her eyes pleading with his. Char reluctantly went with her, and they ran to the heavily guarded carriage that took them back to the castle.  
  
They thought that they were reaching safety as the neared the palace, but little did they know what awaited for them. 


	7. An Uninvited Guest

******Hey! Sorry, but none of my chapters are ever very long, I'm not very good @ that. I just found out that you should like put a disclaimer and everything, so here is goes. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters such as Ella, Char, Mandy, the king, queen, etc. etc.... Sadly ( they all belong to the hon. Gail Carson Levine! ******  
  
The carriage rattled across the cobblestones, coming to a quick halt at the palace doorway.  
  
The king, queen, Char, and Ella had all been crowded into a small carriage, and were all forced into one another as the carriage clambered to a stop.  
  
Checking to see that the cost was clear of any of the lethal traitors, the footman cautiously opened the door, as the king and queen both scrambled out hurriedly.  
  
Ella's foot was barely out the door when Char pulled her back.  
  
"Thank you, Ella" he said sincerely.  
  
"For what?" Ella said, wanting to get into the safety of the castle as soon as possible.  
  
"For saving my life." Char said gazing into her eyes.  
  
"What? I didn't save your..." Ella stopped and considered it for a moment. She had been standing there with Char, and the arrow had come toward him... Ah yes, she thought. She hadn't considered her acts heroic really; she just wanted no harm to come to him.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's over now but still..." Char bent towards her and swept her into a breathtaking kiss. "I love you" he whispered.  
  
Poking his head out to be wary of intruders, he nudged Ella forward, and they rushed up the steps to the castle. The doors banged shut behind them.  
  
"Thank goodness you are alright!" Char's parents rushed towards the couple. They hadn't really had a chance to talk in the carriage.  
  
"In all my years...never...assassination!" the king muttered to himself, looked thoroughly ruffled.  
  
"This doesn't happen often?" Ella asked, rather panicked. She had thought that she and Char would be safe now that the curse was broken.  
  
"Of course not deary!" Queen Daria assured her. "Never mind though, we are safe now."  
  
But what about their subjects? They had been left unarmed to the barbarians. What would become of them? Hopefully, Ella thought to herself, the security knights will be able to solve it all.  
  
"Now", the king began, "How about a nice dinner? It's about noon and there must be some half decent cooks afoot. All of your belongings have been moved to the north wing of the castle, where you will be staying. Go on now! Get your selves ready! I'll alert the cooks to have it ready in about 30 minutes..." the king bustled off, followed shortly by the queen.  
  
Ella wondered how on the earth someone could be thinking of food at a time like this. Char must have been thinking along the same lines because they both exchanged looks, and chuckled.  
  
But the humor was short-lived, and soon Ella questioned Char, worried, "Do you think that they will be alright?"  
  
"Who, love?"  
  
"The public, I mean with that posse there and all?" Ella sighed for a moment and wished that Mandy were here. Mandy! "Oh no! And what about Mandy?"  
  
"Oh sweet, I'm sure she'll be fine, all of them will be fine. We have a stead fast security system." Char reassured her, kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
Ella embraced the kiss, enjoying the softness of his lips on her skin. Something familiar caught her eye, and she laughed.  
  
"This is where you held the balls right?" Ella asked.  
  
"Sure is", Char said, the couple moving slowly to a door that would surely lead to the north wing. "You swept me off my feet yet again, with another one of your characters.  
  
Char smiled playfully. The whole Lela conflict had been straightened out soon after Char had proposed to her the night of the ball.  
  
They opened the door and entered the corridor. "Your room is just up here close somewhere..." Char said continuing walking.  
  
Ella followed, but she felt a tug restraining her. She turned and looked to see that her skirt had been caught in the door behind her. "Ow...oh, stupid dress!" Ella said tugging on it.  
  
Char turned and said, "Need some help love?"  
  
"No, you go on, I'll catch up." Ella said fumbling with her dress.  
  
Char blew a kiss to her and turned the corner.  
  
After a moment or more of struggling with the skirt, it finally gave in, and Ella let out a triumphant "yes!"  
  
She was about to leave, when a hand grabbed by the waist, and shoved a hand over her mouth. 


	8. Through the Tapestry

***Sorry the last one was such a cliffy, and that I took a while to update. I'm afraid this one will be a bit of one too. ( But there is more on its way. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers – it really makes my day to see a review! As for the rest of you! Join the club and review! Thanks! Oh, and yah, as for the disclaimer thingy: Sadly, I don't own any of these characters (even though I could make an AWESOME book about them!) and I might make a few up later on, but as for now, I don't own peeps like Ella, Char and them, or Frell and that good stuff. Thanks! And please review  
  


* * *

  
"Char!" Ella screamed, but all that came out was a muffled squeal, hardly louder than a whisper. She twisted and pushed on her captors arms, now tightly wound around her waist, but they wouldn't budge.  
  
He lurched backwards, pulling her under a tapestry, and through an empty door. Ella planted her hands firmly on the sides of the doorway, willing herself not to let go.  
  
Then all at once, her wedding ring slid off, her hands slipped, and the thick piece of embroidery returned to its place, concealing the doorway.  
  
He was pulling her through a stone tunnel which was lit by something behind her. She watched the doorway get farther and farther away, and tried to bit on her captor's hand.  
  
He removed his hand, and a triumphant smile slid across Ella's face. She opened her mouth to yell, when his hand was replaced by a gag. Her heart fell. The gag worked all too well, and she could barely hear her own voice.  
  
She tried to cock her head to see who had a hold of her when her eyes too were covered by a thick piece of material and all of her vision was lost.  
  
Fear started to sink in, when she realized what this man could do to her, and her struggle became all the more vigorous.  
  
"Oy! Wotcher!" a gruff man's voice said in return to her desperate escape attempt. Ella panicked even more upon realization that there was more than one person with her. She flailed her arms hopelessly, trying to wriggle free from his grips.  
  
"I can't...god...get her to...bloody woman...stay...still!" the man holding her said, all the while trying to keep hold of her.  
  
"Alright! Hold on..." this voice was a new one, a bit younger than the last, and Ella suddenly felt her self being forced to the ground.  
  
Her hands and feet were both bound, and soon she was swept up and thrown over a man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Ella let out a grunt when her stomach hit his shoulder blade. How she wished she could see! She wondered whether Char had noticed that she was missing yet, and that gave her a reassuring though. Surely they know all of the secret passages of the castle, Ella thought to herself. Surely he'll know right where I was taken. Yes...any minute now.  
  
It was all Ella could do to think positive, but her thoughts were no where near correct.  
  
The passage was a winding one, and for what seemed like an hour, but probably only twenty minutes, they walked and twisted their way through it. Her captors rarely spoke, and gradually Ella felt it getting colder, and danker.  
  
All hope was slipping from her. They would have come by now if they really did know about the passage. Char wouldn't just leave her there. Hundreds of thoughts fought their way into Ella's head.  
  
Who were these people? Where were they taking her? What did they want? And most of all, what would happen to her?  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted as her carrier abruptly came to a halt. She heard some pounding, and the swinging of a door. Dirt fell onto her face. Shaking it off, she felt sun pouring into the dank hallway. She snapped her eyes shut, and guessed that they had probably opened a trapdoor from above.  
  
She heard a couple a men climbing up, and soon she felt herself being pushed up too. Ella, having given up on trying to escape a long time ago, didn't even bother struggling. She was easily lifted, then thrown onto the ground carefully.  
  
"Careful!" It was the young man again. "Master won't be happy if you harm the girl!"  
  
Ella felt herself being dragged along the ground for several minutes, and then dropped again. She caught her breath. To her great surprise her blindfold and gagged were soon removed.  
  
Sucking in the precious air, Ella noticed that she was in graveyard. It wasn't the one that mother had been buried in. It was cold and dark, even though it was well into the afternoon. She noticed that it was toeing the outskirts of Frell, and there were no other houses or people to be seen for miles that could help; there were only the ones underneath her.  
  
"You're a pretty lil' lassie in the light, you are." A grungy looking man reached forward and grabbed her chin.  
  
"I said she was not to be touched, Farrington", said a sharp and eerily familiar voice behind her.  
  
Ella slowly turned her head and gasped. "You!" 


	9. An Empty Castle

***Sorry, this is probably gonna be kinda a short chappie, I dunno yet. Anywho, I luvs you. Oh, and by the way, do I have to do the disclaimer thingy everytime? Review and tell please  
  


* * *

  
Char continued making his way down the corridor until he reached the giant door. "Ok, here it is Ella. Ella?" He turned his head and scanned the hallway. Chuckling to himself, he headed to the door.  
  
"Ha-ha...sweet, you're not still stuck, are you?" He said turning the corner. But the doorway was empty, with the exception of a suit of armor and a painting. "Ella? Are you there?"  
  
He stuck his head out of one of the double doors that led out of the north wing, looking into one of the many halls, expecting to see her admiring a tapestry, or studying a rather ornate pillar as she so often did. But she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ella?" he echoed all through the hall. He stepped out and walked over to the library door, which was just nearby. "Ella?" he said poking his head in. She can't have gone too far, he thought to himself.  
  
Quickening his pace to a jog, Char started to slightly panic. He look in the other usual places, like the drawing room, the reading room, the study, and even checked the lavatory. He headed out to the grand hall, only to find it empty. He retreated to the banquet hall, hoping to all ends that Ella had just decided to skip changing and go straight to lunch.  
  
Walking through the great archway, he saw her there, great brown hair cascading down her back. "Sweet, there you are", he said opening his arms and walking towards her, relief flooding over him.  
  
But the maiden who turned around was not her. It was the princess of Bast, a good friend of his mothers, and undoubtedly a dinner guest. She looked quite puzzled at him, not that she was a genius or anything.  
  
"Oh, sorry", Char said bowing. She smiled faintly and curtsied.  
  
Cursing his luck, Char hurriedly returned to the great hall. He'd looked everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't that he didn't think that she couldn't take care of herself, but he was reminded of the attempted assassination that took place earlier that morning.  
  
So at last he put aside his pride, and approached the doorway to the east wing.  
  
"Your highness", the security man said, sweeping into a bow.  
  
But the prince didn't have time for formality. "I need to see my parents."  
  
"Certainly, Highness" the doorman said, opening the great heavy doors. Char ran down the corridor and through the door into his father's changing room.  
  
"Dad! I need to-", but his father cut him off.  
  
"Son! What brings you here?" his father began.  
  
"I can't find Ella, I was showing her to our room, and she just disappeared" Char told his father.  
  
"Disappeared? Just like that?" King Jerrold inquired.  
  
"Well, her dress got caught, and she stayed behind, and when I went back she was gone!" he confessed, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"Are you sure she didn't just wonder off?" his father cautioned.  
  
"Positive! I've checked everywhere."  
  
"Well then, don't just stand there. Sound the alarm!" he yelled to his manservant. "Have them search the castle and the grounds; she can't have gone too far."  
  
Char ran out of the wing, and into the great hall to tell every servant the alert. He wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up about all of this, but he just knew Ella wouldn't leave him all alone like that.  
  
He made his way through the door to the north wing, when something sparkly caught his eye on the floor.  
  
It was a diamond wedding ring.  
  
***Sorry, kind of another cliffy. This chappie wasn't exactly wonderful....lol. Well, I'll try to update soon. Luvs!*** 


	10. A Familiar Face

********OMG!!!!!!!!! I am so so so so so so sorry to all of my faithful readers and reviewers that have been waiting patiently in torture for this chapter to be up!!!!! Blasted school! I have had like 4 projects and 3 papers that count for like 60% of my grade, and also I've had history day, and it like this huge thingy for me! Please have mercy! And thank you thank you thank you to all of my reviewers! Ya'll make my day! Please enjoy this chappie! I hope that there is another one soon! (we'll see if I'm feeling "generous") I luvs you all!!!*************  
  
"Father?" Ella couldn't believe her eyes. Her very own father was standing right in front of her, surrounded by a posse of grungy looking men, and a couple stout ladies.  
  
"Yes, yes" Sir Peter said, smirking, and brushing dust off of his shoulder.  
  
Ella couldn't understand, couldn't take it all in. It didn't make sense. Her own father capture her? And in such a manner? Why didn't he just simply call on her? Why wasn't he off trading like he said?  
  
"Wha...Wha..." Ella stared at him blankly. So many thoughts were again popping into her head that it was giving her a migraine. "Why?"  
  
Father chuckled, more of a malevolent laugh really. He weaved his way through the gravestones, walking closer to his daughter, until he was no more than a meter away from her. "I thought it would be obvious my dear!"  
  
Obvious? Obvious! What was he talking about! "Well....I mean if you wanted to visit me you should've just-" Ella was cut in by her father's cackle once again.  
  
"Visit you? No, no my dear. You see I'm a merchant! I trade!" he nodded to Ella, expecting for her to understand. But it did not click in her head.  
  
She knew her father to be wicked, greedy, unkind, and a million other unflattering things, but what was going on? If he didn't want to visit her, the only reason left was that he had kidnapped her, but that was preposterous.  
  
Father looked at Ella as if she was a small child "Yes? Well, I suppose not, you never were the brightest one on the block..." Ella ignored the snide comment, but was still nonetheless confused. "You see darling, as a princess, your worth much more to me than you were as say an ordinary lady. Many, many people would pay to get their hands on you." He father added with a smirk. "It seems that only I had the cunning and bravery to do so..."  
  
Ella gaped at her father. He couldn't have. It was impossible. Her own father kidnap her? How could he take her away from her new home? Her father had never cared for the feelings of others.  
  
Ella remembered back onto her 3rd birthday. She had received her very first plaything that she could remember: her doll Natalie. How she loved her! Every Sunday, mother and her would sit and have a tea party, and Ella would always bring along Natalie. Her father had been out of town during her special day, and a few months after that. But the moment he got home and saw the doll, he immediately saw that it was a rare doll, handmade by elves. Upon seeing it, he tried to explain to little Ella how rare and precious it would be, and how much he would make from it if he were to sell it. When his daughter refused he had taken it from her very hands and proclaimed her to be too old for dolls.  
  
It was a small thing, Ella knew, but she was nonetheless crushed to see her beloved doll go. And even in her teens, whenever her father was particularly greedy, the story always stuck up in her mind.  
  
And now her father was up to it again. He was taking her away as he had done her doll, caring not for how his actions affected others, taking her away from those who loved her. Char. He was taking her away from Char. A wave of anger rushed through her body, replacing thoughts of all fear, and confusion. How could he take her away? Now that she could finally be with Char he had to tear them apart!  
  
Finally, Ella found her voice, but now it was filled with anger. "You, you, you traitor!" Ella yelled. She knew it was a barbaric thing to call her father, but she could find no words to truly tell how she felt. "How could you! This is so...so...so" Ella once more searched for words. "This is so unfair! You're not going to get away with this!" She hated her father, hated his thinning hair, hated the bit of fat that was begin to put stress on the buttons of his doublet, hated his cruel eyes that were now filling with evil laughter, hated the way he cackled upon seeing his daughter have a fit.  
  
Ella pulled her hand back and punched her father, square in the nose. He doubled over backwards, blood pouring from his evil snout, as his cronies rushed forward to help him. Ella seized her chance, turned, and took off running. She knew that she would never outrun all of those giant men on their horses, but it was her only way out.  
  
Ella heard men from her father's posse shouting behind her, and looked over her shoulder to see four of them rushing toward her. Her feet stumbled clumsily towards the gate, and out past to the forest where perhaps the might lose the men. She was nearing the entrance when, the klutz that she was, she tripped over a miniscule gravestone, and went crashing into the ground.  
  
A moment later, she felt hands close around her waist and she was being dragged backwards towards where father was being revived.  
  
Ella's heart fell, as she knew this might be her only chance to escape, and she had ruined it. She nevertheless felt somewhat better when she saw the terrible condition that her father was now in.  
  
When she reached him, he straitened up, brushing his accomplices off of him, and holding his nose. He tried to chuckled, as if that would prove that there was no way his little daughter could do him any harm. But Ella saw the menace in his eyes, and knew that she would pay.  
  
"Now, as I was thaying," he said, his voice altered by his plugged up nose. "You're pothision is of great falue to me, and by all means, I will get what I want."  
  
"Well what do you want then? To ruin my life? I'm telling you now; you better take me back before it's too late! Whatever you want, I'm not going to help you, and you can't make me!" Ella shrieked, sounding like a cross between a moody teen, and a cranky two year old.  
  
Adopting his normal speech once more, father debated "Oh, well I won't have to worry about you though. You see, if you would have let me finish, I would have pointed out that very soon you will be out of my hands and into that of the Prince of Ayorthia."  
  
Ella couldn't believe her ears. Could this be the prince that Char had just previously returned from visiting the past year? "That can't be! The prince wouldn't want anything to do with me! And besides, he and Char, they're friends!" she shot back at her father, not wanting to listen to him.  
  
"Well, it seems that perhaps your "dear Char" didn't exactly live up to his expectations. I've talked to the prince's very advisor and he stated that the Prince was planning a little attack upon Kyrria very soon. So as I said before, you are of great value to me." 


	11. An Unsettling Illustration

*****Hey! While this chapter is sort of a cliff hanger in a way, I'll try to update soon. This is one of my longer ones (but it still isn't very long, yup, thaAAats meEEe!) I hope that you enjoy it! I really hope that I can update soon (cause it's spring break right now, hey hey!) and please have mercy if I don't! Please review, cause I luv you, and I want you to, or else I'll got boo hoo! Yup, that was my pitiful attempt at a rhyme (! Enjoy! ***********  
  
"Dad...DAD!" Char spun around and burst through the door to the north wing. "FATHER!" he ran down a hall, spun around a corner and banged into the king himself. "Dad!"  
  
King Jerrold steadied him self and asked, "What? What is it boy?" He could see the urgency in his son's eyes.  
  
"The ring, Ella's wedding ring! I found it on the floor in the entrance to the north wing! I know that she would never just leave it there! Something happened, Dad! I just know it!" Char panted, out of breath. "We've got to find her before something happens to her!"  
  
His father nodded, a grave look on his face. A pang of fear shot through him as he remembered the near assassination that had taken place that morning, and knew that his daughter-in-law's disappearance could mean nothing good.  
  
"Alright, now you grew up here, you should know the passages. Search everyone you can think of! Because I have a feeling that Ella didn't leave at her own will." The king commanded.  
  
Char gulped. His worst fears had been confirmed by his father. Ella, his dear Ella had been kidnapped! He found it hard to follow his father's instructions. For the first time in 10 years, he wanted to cry. He wished that he was a boy again, and that he could just wake up and everything would be ok, that this would just have been a bad dream.  
  
But he knew it was not. He nodded to his father and set of towards the first passages that he could remember. Many of them were in the north wing, where he had grown up as a boy, and he hoped that these would be useful to him. Charging through the door, he scoured the scene where he had last seen Ella, and where her ring was found.  
  
He gazed longingly at the ring, wishing that she could pop up from it. He found that you never really missed a person very much until you couldn't have them. Char leaned over and picked up the wedding ring, and turned it over in his fingers. Pocketing it, he set off down the hall, and ran straight past the tapestry that concealed the entrance to a tunnel that he had never known about.  
  
As he ran past Ella's room, he did a double take as something caught his eye. It was Ella's magic book. It was a treasure that they had both enjoyed once she explained to him it magical properties. He entered the room that had been tastefully decorated by none other than himself, to fit Ella's personality just right. It was one of the many surprise gifts that he had been wanting to give her.  
  
Char picked the book up, and hoped to all ends that there would be something about the whereabouts of his wife. Flipping through the pages, his heart sank when he saw that it was only filled with fairy tales. "Some magic book you are! Don't even give me the right information when I need it most!" Char said, throwing the book onto the bed, and turning his heel.  
  
Just then he heard a rustling behind him. He turned curiously and gazed at the bed. The pages of the book were turning, turning, until it came abruptly to a stop. He walked over to the side and looked down at the book.  
  
A silent gasp emitted his mouth. Down upon the page it showed his beloved Ella gagged, tied, and blindfolded, upon the dirt of a sinister graveyard. To the left of her lay a trap door in the ground, wide open. "oh, Oh! Oh...my...no!" Char whispered to himself. He knew that there was no passage in the castle that he had discovered that lead here.  
  
But he did, however, recognize the graveyard. He'd been there before for a funeral. It wasn't someone that he knew very well that died, but the graveyard had always stuck out in his mind. It was teetering on the edge of Frell, but was nonetheless within several miles of the castle. If he rode swiftly, he could perhaps reach it before Ella and her kidnappers relocated. "Stupid thing! Where's the exact time on this!" Char said, snapping the book shut, and wedging it under his arm.  
  
He ran through the north wing, down the hall, through that grand hall, into the foyer, and through the doors. He was running down the palace steps, when he saw his father giving instructions to a man on horseback. He caught words of his father's speech such as "Mandy", "kidnapped", "she'll want to know", and "hurry".  
  
Char attempted to slip past his father unnoticed, for he knew that a great interrogation about his doings would take place if his father caught him. But of course, just Char's luck, he was almost past the king and going to the stable, when the horse man rode off, and his father turned.  
  
"Char! What are you doing out here? I though I told you to search the passages! You want her to be found don't you? Stop slacking and get to work- " his dad cried.  
  
Char looked up to the sky and mouth the word 'why?' before turning to his father. "Dad, dad, hold on! I found the book on Ella's bed, her magical book! There's an illustration of her! They've got her tied up dad! She's at the graveyard where the duke of Norman was buried!" He flipped through the book once more, willing for the picture to still be there. It was.  
  
Char held the book up for his father to see. But his father was not convinced. "How do you know that this is not a deceitful picture? You know fairies have a sense of humor too..."  
  
Exasperated, he yelled, "Dad! I just know, ok? Now, whether or not you believe me, I'm going for her, and you can't stop me!" And Char started towards the stables again.  
  
"Wait son! It could be dangerous! I mean, what if they are armed? I'd hate for you to be harmed!" his father pleaded, think of his little boy, and heir, whom he could never replace.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore! You can't protect me forever!" Char shrieked, fuming at his father.  
  
The king gulped and, giving in, requested, "Alright. But if you're going for her, it's not going to be an easy journey. I'm warning you son, kidnappers don't often stay in the same place for a long time, especially if they aren't holding her for ransom. And something tells me they're not. Most likely you'll have to do a bit more hunting than that!" Char sighed and rolled his eyes. He was losing precious time!  
  
"Ok! Ok, just listen to me!" the king knew that his son's attention was drifting quickly. "Go, get some clothes and food for the journey, and get some weapons for God's sake. I can get you a crew of fine men to accompany you for the journey in a matter of minutes."  
  
While at first the idea seemed preposterous to Char, deep down he knew that his father was right. He couldn't go chasing a bunch of bandits by himself. Reluctantly, he nodded, and his plan disappeared. "Well then, hurry at least."  
  
The pair of them ran into the castle, and in a quarter of an hour, a team of knights was compiled, several of which he knew from his past expedition for hunting ogres. Just as his father promised, several horses were packed with supplies.  
  
Char was anxious to get going; so much time had been lost already. He and his knights, Sir Aubrey, Sir Bertram, Sir Stephan, and a new knight of whom he was not familiar with, named Sir Jonathan, set out, galloping at full speed down the road, hoping to all ends that they would soon find the lass they were looking for. 


	12. The Journey Begins

****Hey, didn't update yesterday cause I was at a dance competition (hey hey! I got a first place!) But here is your food for those of you who are starving for more! Thank you again to all of my reviewers, and the rest of you, come on and join the club! Suggestions are welcome. And sorry, this chapter isn't that great, it's mostly dialogue explaining crap...and...um...yah. Enjoy!*********  
  
Ella's jaw dropped. It couldn't be! Ayorthia attack Kyrria? She didn't want to believe it even if it were possible to. "You, you, you're lying!" she shouted at her father. "That's just an excuse for all of this...this...this..."  
  
"This kidnapping?" Her father finished for her. "Well trust me dear, if I wasn't expecting a very generous amount of money from the Ayorthian Prince, I would have never troubled myself with you." He said smirking, congratulating himself for the thousandth time that day on his genius.  
  
But Ella however, did not think agree with this whatsoever. "I can't believe you! You sold out your own daughter for a few KJs?" Ella said, disgusted. But her wrath didn't stop there. Upon a few moments of thought, Ella had easily realized the danger that she and Char were in. If Ayorthia were to start a war with Kyrria, Ella would no longer be an innocent bystander. She was a princess, part of the royal family, and the main target for the enemy. And here was her own father, dropping her into the hands of the prince.  
  
"You spiteful pig! You dirty, rotten, twisted, sick..." Ella yelled, calling her father a few names that were better off not spoken of. But while she screamed and shrieked, to her further repulsion, her father sat there quietly grinning, knowing that his plan was going out perfectly, and that, try as his daughter might, it wouldn't fail.  
  
When Ella has finished, they both stood in silence for a few moments. The trees rustled eerily in a light wind that blew through the graveyard. Several of father's posse shifted, but other than that, it was relatively quiet. Finally, her father broke the silence.  
  
"Now that you have that out of your system, I suppose that it's time to give you a quick briefing of what's going on." Ella crossed her arms, and poised to look as if she didn't care. She wouldn't let her father know how starving she was for details. But deep down millions of questions were still ringing in her head. Why would he want to attack Kyrria? Who exactly was this prince? What would happen to her next? And, most importantly, how on earth did her father devise this scheme?  
  
But Ella needed to ask no questions, for they were all shortly explained by her father, who loved to seize a chance to brag to anyone about his amazing stroke of brilliance.  
  
"You see, over the years I have become a very prominent trader, as none can deny. So prominent, that the Prince of Ayorthia's advisor trades for rare goods with me. Over time, we've become familiar with each other, and he learned of my background and my family", her father said, surprising Ella that he would ever mention his family. But then again, who wouldn't want to brag to the whole world that their daughter was close to the prince.  
  
"So, when he learned that my offspring was now the princess of Kyrria, he became quite interested, and told me of Prince Caliph's plan."  
  
"Prince who?" Ella interrupted, forgetting her rebellion against listening.  
  
"Prince Caliph!" father snapped, annoyed that she had interrupted. "The prince of Ayorthia! Now, when Prince Charmont visited Ayorthia for a year, Prince Caliph was not in fact the heir to the thrown. His older brother was first in line, and as you might know, his older brother is now dead, and Prince Caliph blames Kyrria."  
  
Ella couldn't believe her ears. As confused as she was, she slowly began to understand. Prince Caliph's older brother was dead, and now he blamed Char. "But it's not true! You know it's not! Char would never harm anyone, nor would his mother and father!"  
  
"Of course I know that! But what do I care? I'm safe now. The royal family of Kyrria thinks me as a friend, and now all I need is to hand you over to the Prince of Ayorthia to make me completely safe! Not to mention quite a bit richer."  
  
It all made sense now, the kidnapping, the attack at town square, and her father being behind it. "And I suppose that it was you who sent those men down there to the public meeting to kidnap me?" Ella questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes. But that didn't work out quite as planned. My men did not follow my directions exactly. Of course they will be severely punished." Father said, looking at his accomplices who now had fearful looks on their faces. "I said that you were not to be harmed, but luckily, I posted Dame Olga to watch and make sure everything went smoothly. As soon as the first arrow flew, she fled the scene to me, as I was several blocks nearby, and I knew that very soon the royal family would be gone to the castle. But not to worry, for I had a backup plan. I gathered a few of the men that were left, and sent them to the castle, to a passage that was clearly unknown to the royal family, to capture you. And now here you are, and I couldn't have planned it better myself." He finished grandly, a grin upon his face.  
  
But Ella however was horrified. She didn't need to ask him about the rest of his preparation. She had figured out that soon they would be taking her to Ayorthia, away from Frell, and away from Char, into the hands of Prince Caliph. How she wished that she had more than just a drop of fairy blood, and could turn all of the men and women here into toads. But of course she knew that she was still just a clumsy, rebellious, friend of the fairy, who was watching a plan being unhatched before her.  
  
Father turned to his men, "Now, I think that we've wasted enough time as it is today. Pack up your things, bring around the carriage, and let us begin out journey to Ayorthia. It will be a long one, and we best leave here before someone discovers us", he commanded. "And someone tie her up for God's sakes before she runs of again!"  
  
Ella suddenly realized that she had been sitting there the whole time, not even restrained. She had been so caught up in explanation, that she didn't even have time to react to her hand and feet being bound once more, and her mouth being gagged.  
  
She struggled as a man grabbed her by the waist once more, and dragged her towards the carriage, but much of her energy had been consumed by the day, and she was shoved through the door of the buggy without difficulty.  
  
"Tie her to the floor. I don't want any passerby to see her. I'll ride beside the driver in the front, and the rest of you can ride your horses." Her father said, gesturing to the horses that were grazing around the yard."  
  
In a few moments his instructions were followed, and Ella was tied down to the floor to the edge of the two seats. Her heart was pounding as the door was shut and locked, so that she was stuck in the carriage. She felt completely helpless. Fear pulsed through her, and she hoped to God that Char had realized she was gone, and that he was looking for her.  
  
After a few moments, Ella heard the snap of a whip, and the neigh of a horse, and she felt the carriage bump through the yard, out of the gates, and into the forest, followed quickly by a swift procession of men and women on horses.  
  
They disappeared out of sight just as a man and four knights came galloping into the empty graveyard.  
  
****Hey, I hope that you understood all of that...I apologize that the royal rescuers weren't quick enough! (hey! I got to have a plot somehow...don't want it to end just yet do you?) lol, anyway, I try to update! Muh! Luvs!***** 


	13. A Close Call

***Hey hey! Yah, I know, I haven't updated, and I'm sorry, but I've been so busy! I went to another dance competition and we got first in three dances! And...best part....I got a scholarship! YAY! Lol, like you really needed to know that...just filling you in. I hope that I can update soon, but hey, I can't make any promises, just consider this your easter gift for now! Lol. I hope that you all enjoy, this if just an appetizer for what's coming! Bye!  
  
Char's heart beat in time with the galloping horse's hoofs hitting the clods of dirt and pebbles upon the ground. Ba boom. Ba boom. Ba boom. His golden locks whipped in the wind as he led his fleet of knights towards the remote graveyard, and he softly whispered to his horse, willing it to go faster.  
  
Cutting a sharp turn and sending a cloud of dust into the air, Char rounded the corner around the thick trees, and rode into the graveyard clearing. What he saw made his heart sink.  
  
He pulled back upon the horses reins violently as his eyes danced around the graveyard. Empty. A rustle behind a bush! Oh, it was only a rabbit. He shakily bowed his head, and cursed his poor judgment. What would his loyal knights say? And more importantly, what would his father say?  
  
He slowly dismounted his horse, and leaned upon it for support just as his royal guard came into view of the yard. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, filled with mixed feelings of shame and great disappointment.  
  
He could hear the knights behind him conversing, but he tried to tune them out. He instead focused on an imprint of a heeled shoe left instated in the dirt. No doubt left from Ella, he thought as a pang of longing shot through him. Only moments ago Ella had been there in the spot before his very eyes. Only moment ago she had been there! Char gasped as realization took its hold and he knew that he had been correct in thinking she had been in the graveyard.  
  
Suddenly his ears began to work again and he heard Sir Bertram muttering "poor fellow, shame he hasn't any instincts." Char whipped around and ran to the other side of his horse where the knights were chatting. The four of them tried to look as sorry and compassionate as they could, but he could tell they knew that it was coming from the start.  
  
Char sighed, but wasted not a moment. "Come quickly! Ella was here! I can tell!" He knew they once again they didn't believe him, but he led them towards the footprint in the dust nonetheless. He watched, waiting for their reactions as they crouched over and studied the print. But Sir Aubrey soon strayed away, and became infixed with something in the ground a few feet away. Curious, Char joined him and left the others behind.  
  
"What is it?" he inquired, but with no more than a glance, his questions were answered. Distinctly laid into the ground outside the gates, there was the mystery trapdoor that he had seen Ella beside not long ago. "Sir Bert! Sir John and Stephan! Look what we've found!" Char said straightening up. Obediently, the knights arose and jogged towards the door. After some closer studying, they stood up. All four looked towards him for the final order. "Well! Don't just stand there, open it!" Char said, nearly shouting.  
  
The door swung open with a creak and Char poked his head inside. A solitary torch flickered on the stone wall of the passage below, illuminating a few yards down the passageway. "Sir Stephan!" Char said, and the guard stood at attention hastily waiting for his command. "You will take that torch and follow the path down the hall until you come to its opening, presumably in the castle. When you arrive there you will alert my father of what we have found. If he is not there you will alert his royal advisor, is that understood?" Char finished, and much to his surprise, Sit Stephan dropped down into the passage immediately and took hold of the torch. He had never known of the power which he held, and felt rather proud of himself that he was so well obeyed.  
  
"By your leave" Sir Stephan said respectfully, bowing slightly.  
  
"Off you go then!" Char called, and his friend bounded out of sight quickly down the hall.  
  
Now he turned to the rest of the knights and thoughtfully asked their opinions on what to do next. Sir Jonathan suggested they look for further tracks, but Sir Bertram had the most sensible idea.  
  
"Why don't you check that magic book of yours, you do still have it don't you?" he suggested.  
  
Cursing him self for not thinking of it sooner, Char raced to his knapsack and withdrew his wife's beloved book. He shuffled through the pages, and prayed for the same luck he had had previously. His prayers did not go unanswered. Upon scanning a few more pages, he found just what he had been looking for. An illustration of Ella, scandalously bound to the floor of a carriage, and through the window, he recognized the Mandolin Forests passing by.  
  
"What is it? Did you find anything?" the knights called to him anxiously.  
  
"What?" Char said, startled, for he had been lost in the picture. "Oh, yes! Come and have a look." His entourage shuffled through the dust and craned over his shoulder.  
  
"That's the Mandolin Forests, that is!" Sir Aubrey exclaimed, pointing at the painted window excitedly. "That's not that far from here! I might be as bold as to say that I do believe that very forest is before us!" He said pointing towards the woods.  
  
A murmur swept through the group of men as once more realization occurred. "Search the outskirts of the woods for an entrance!" Char commanded, startling the rest to silence. "They left tracks in the dirt once; chances are there will be some sort of trail left from wagon wheels or horse's hooves or something! We can follow them and then maybe" Char breathed deeply as a rush of excitement swept over him. "Then maybe we will be able to find her."  
  
With a bit more spring in their step, the group spread out and ran along the sides of the forest until they came upon a distinct opening. "OY! Over here! I think I found something!" Sir Jonathan called to the other three. Wasting no time, the rest were there in a flash and on their hands and knees looking for a trail. Fortunately, the carriage and horses had left deep imprints in the dirt, and it wasn't long before they came upon the long wagon marks that stretched before them.  
  
A giant grin swept upon Char's face, and he knew that they had hit the jackpot.  
  
"Noble sirs," Char addressed the knights smiling, "Go and prepare the horses; we are going to follow that trail."  
  
****Ok, so I would really appreciate if you tell me what you think about my chapters. I'm kinda growing as a writer through this story, and by reading books, and I think that my writing is kinda changing. I'd love to know you're thought on this and I'd also love some comments and suggestions! Lol! Bye! Until next time, Au revoir!****** 


	14. The Useless Attempt

Hey everyone! Yes, i'm back! Now, you didn't ever think that i wouldn't finish what i've started? lol, thank you so much to my reviewers, you really prompted me to get this chapter up. And a HUGE thanks to my beta, Sugar Thief (who is by the way an AMAZING writer, you should read her stuff!) for all of her patience w/ me!!!!! So sorry that this is a kinda pointless chapter, but i hope that you like it! and hopefully since i have so much time on my hands this week i will get more up! But it all depends, my e-mail has been down, thence discontinuing my correspondence w/ my beta, and it still it down, but hopefully it will all work out. Well, until next time! Be sure to tell me what you think! And what, with this new and improved fanfiction.net (my complements to the webmaster) it makes it so much easier to edit chapters! Thanks ya'll! Enjoy!

Ella let out a great groan as she mumbled sleepily. "Mandy..." she whined as the soreness of her back began to set in. "Mandy...where are you?"  
  
Her hands flew to her eyes in a vigorous attempt to rub them, but the cut of the ropes that wound around her wrists bound her tightly to the coach floor. "What the..." Ella's eyes suddenly snapped open and darted wildly around the carriage "Wha...wha..." she stuttered as the memories of the past several hours began to set in. "Oh no, oh God!"  
  
Ella's shoulders spontaneously rose from the ground as she tried to sit up, but all she got was the crack of the ropes which flung her back onto the floor of the stationary carriage. "Ow!" Ella grunted as she landed with a great thud. All the words and memories were rushing into her head like a great avalanche, crushing all other thoughts. "No, he couldn't have, it was just a dream, this is all just a dream!" she whispered while trying to pinch herself back into reality. But the pain of the ropes on her wrists wouldn't let her forget that it got no realer than this.  
  
Amidst all of her thoughts and worries, Ella couldn't ignore the fact that her stomach was groaning and at the same time her bladder was beginning to feel uneasy. Deciding to take things one step at a time, she glanced up at the window and could see the blackness of twilight peeking through the rouge curtains. The steadiness and silence around her told her that the horses were no longer moving her traveling prison. Needing to relieve herself at once, she began walloping the coach door with a foot that had been loosely tied in hope that she could kick her way out. After nearly one hundred blows, and a very sore toe, the door flung open. The brisk night air rushed in, sending chills down her spine.  
  
Ella sighed, as the problem of her lashings now loomed before her. Her eyes flitted around the coach, looking for something that could aid her in her attempt to cut her bindings. Think, Ella, think! There has to be something in here that can help you!  
  
But Ella had reached the inevitable fact that there wasn't anything sharp enough or strong enough for her to use. Exasperated, she banged the top of her head on the wall that it rested upon. Her answer was a small ding and a pain surging through her head. Her brain was aching, but she was curious to know what the small chime had been. She knocked her head upon the wall again, however a little more lightly. Once again she heard the Chink! of metal hitting metal.  
  
Contorting her body, and twisting her neck so that she could feel the top of her skull, Ella's hands came upon the minuscule tiara the Char had placed upon her head the previous morning. It had been so small that she had not even detected its presence once, and it had been firmly attached to her head the whole time.  
  
Ella's fingers closed around the diamond studded crown, and she wrenched at it with all her might. A few tugs later and it was out. The gilded edge came to a sharp point, and Ella prayed that it might cut through the many layers of twine. If she could only get out she could finally relieve her aching bladder. If she could finally get out, she could possibly escape.  
  
This new hope warmed Ella, and filled her with determination. She bit down hard on the tiara, and pulled it from her hand. Craning her neck, she made back and forth motions with her head, and to her great relief, it seemed her method was working.  
  
After nearly a quarter of an hour, Ella's left hand was free. She yanked the makeshift knife from her mouth, and swiftly cut through the rope that pulled at her chest with ease. Five minutes later, her right hand was freed also.  
  
Ella sat crouched over her ankles, shivering in the night air, as the tiara sliced through each cord in the rope. Her left ankle was nearly freed now, and after that all that was left was her right ankle, and then she was – Ella had a sharp intake of breath at the thought – free. Well, almost anyway. While she wasn't very familiar with these particular woods, Ella knew she could find her way out. She had made it home from finishing school by herself, and she was confident that she could make it now.  
  
Her left foot was untied. The tiara was now vigorously going back and forth over the rope. Back and forth. Back and forth. Abruptly, Ella's ears perked up as she thought that she had heard a man's voice. No, she thought It's probably just the wind. But she quickened her pace nonetheless. However, it soon became apparent that it was not just the wind.  
  
A pair of men's voices were rapidly coming her way, and here she was, about to escape. Ella's heart raced at she tugged at her bindings. Fool! She thought. You should have never left the door open! Now they will for sure know that you are trying to break out. The metal of the crown was cutting that last few piece of string when Ella heard the fateful words.  
  
"Eh, 'Enry, looker there! What's that door to the carriage doin' open? Say, isn't that the place where the master's daughter is staying?" A grimy voice began.  
  
"I say it is Joe! Don't think that lass has escaped eh? Best check, just to make sure, God knows the rewards the master would give us if we caught his daughter!" A second voice chimed in.  
  
Ella stuck her head out of the stagecoach in horror, and saw the men approaching. Slicing through the last of the straps, she began to untangle herself from the great mass of ropes.  
  
"Oui! You there! I say, you there? Where you goin'? Hey! Stop it right now!" The two men broke out into a run along the deserted forest path, past the long line of resting horses.  
  
Ella wasted no time. She flung herself out of the carriage just as a grubby man, the quicker of the two, hurled himself at her arm and caught her wrist at the last moment. Ella, panicking, turned to the man, and with all her might shoved her fist straight into the henchman's nose. Releasing her wrist, the first man doubled over as blood poured from his nose. The second man quickly replaced the cursing lad's position, however, as he was following closely behind.  
  
"Hey! Stop it, you! Stop right there!" the largely built man shouted as Ella fled to the privacy of the trees. The man, now quick on his feet, chased after Ella rapidly. She ran as fast as she could, but try as she might, she was losing distance between the man and her.  
  
Ella was feet away from the protection of the woods when the man flew at her from behind, grabbed her legs, and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Ella groped around the dirt, trying to escape, but it was useless. The man seized her by the waist, and effortlessly drug the screaming and kicking Ella back towards a camp filled with drinking men, roaring fires, and a wicked father.


	15. The Calls of Nature

"Ow!" Ella grunted as she was carelessly tossed onto the dirt ground. After 30 minutes worth of struggling along the winding path, Ella's temporary captor had become fed up with his cargo. He had put her down and outright smacked her in the face countless times. Now nearly knocked senseless, Ella was vaguely aware of all else but her throbbing bladder and her growing headache.  
  
As she opened her eyes, a blurry scene of rowdy men and a flickering campfire slowly came into focus. Ella slowly began to push herself upright to better take in what was happening before her eyes. She was a good ways away from where she had previously been held, in a clearing surrounded by giant trees. Over a dozen large men were encircling a pit fire, all of them holding large mugs of ale that someone had provided in generous amounts. A few stocky women were attempting to flirt with some of the men, but they all seemed rightly uninterested.  
  
A pair of figures was approaching her, and as they came into focus, Ella could make out her father and another man walking towards her.  
  
"Yes sir, tried to escape this lil' lassie did. Why if it weren't for me and 'Enry, she might've gotten away...Yes, yes. What happened to 'im was a bit unfortunate. Bested him, didn't she? God, she must throw one mean punch, I tell yah. But 'sall right now, I got her straightened out." The voice was becoming louder as the speaker came closer. Ella soon realized its source.  
  
"Good, good." Ella could hear her father drawl. She could see a smirk upon his face at seeing his only daughter lying in a heap in the dirt. "Yes, yes...Bollin! I say, BOLLIN!" Her father shouted towards a man with an overflowing drink of ale. Having caught his attention, he continued. "I think a few KJ's should do it", referring to the man by his side. The drinking man nodded, and the once triumphant henchman, slightly disappointed, moved slowly away.  
  
Now alone with his daughter, Sir Peter gave her a sharp kick in the stomach. Ella recoiled slightly, disgusted at her father's sudden lack of respect for his offspring. In an attempt to retaliate, she gave her father a sharp kick in the ankle with her satin slipper. Barely hurt at all, and slightly amused at his daughter's pitiful state, he sneered at Ella, "So, you think that you can escape from me? Ha! My dear, luckily you will be out of my hands soon enough and you will then be Prince Caliph's problem, not mine. Until then, you are no more of a princess than any of these other ladies here" He said motioning to the gruff damsels. "Nor shall you be treated like one. Understood?"  
  
Ella was now growing only conscious of the ache in her lower region. "Well then, could I at least relieve myself?" she requested through clenched teeth, glaring at him.  
  
Father chuckled, loving the power which he thought he held over her. "Yes, I suppose you should. Well, why don't was ask one of these lovely ladies here to accompany you? I mean, we wouldn't want you escaping, now would we?" he said, and evil grin on his face.  
  
Fuming, Ella slowly pushed herself to her feet and stood for a moment, gaining her balance. Holding her chin up the best she could, she replied defiantly, "Fine."  
  
"Briselda!" he called to one of the women, clapping his hands smartly. Seeming to have been enjoying her chat with a young bloke, she reluctantly approached the two. "Won't you please accompany Lady Ella to the 'bathroom'" he said, emphasizing the word lady.  
  
"Surely" she said, smiling sourly. "Right this way." She roughly seized Ella's hand and proceeded to drag her off towards the woods. "Park a squat!" she said crudely, pointing to a gnarly tree trunk.  
  
Ella gave her an incredulous look, but all the woman did was shrug. Putting her pride aside, she slowly approached the tree. The lass had enough decency to turn her back to Ella while she did her best to relieve herself. Finishing nearly as quickly as she had come, she uncomfortably replaced her dress back to its original place.  
  
"Yah done yet?" The woman called over her shoulder.  
  
Seizing the chance, Ella quickly lied, "no!" An annoyed sigh was her response. Lifting her layers of skirts carefully, she slowly began to back up through the drifts of leaves on the forest floor, never taking her eyes off Briselda.  
  
"Hurry up then!" Briselda called impatiently. Ella inched her feet back slowly, each step taking her farther away from vile captivity, and hopefully closer to the ones she loved. Suddenly, a twig snapped underneath her foot.  
  
Briselda's ears perked up, and Ella knew it was now or never. Like lightning, she whipped around and zoomed through the forest brush, her chaser close on her heels. The pair raced through the woods, Ella's petticoats hiked up above her knees. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see the growing distance between the giant bulge of a woman and herself.  
  
Relief swept over Ella, and she turned her head to back face where she was going just in time to receive the blow of a low-hanging tree branch in the face. Her legs flew out from under her and Ella landed flat upon her back on the forest floor. Her head was throbbing, but she knew she had to keep going.  
  
Ella unsteadily stood back up just in time to be side tackled by none other than Griselda, who had obviously caught up to her.  
  
"Thought you could outsmart me, eh lil' miss?" She said, pinning Ella firmly to the ground with her immense body weight. "Well look who's laughing now?"  
  
Ella twisted her shoulders and wriggled her hips, not about to be defeated by a woman. "Forget it lady! You're never gonna win!" She snarled as she grabbed Ella by the shoulders and dragged her upright. Ella, tired of the repetitive charade, dug her boot heel into the toe of Griselda, who seemed to hardly notice. She grabbed Ella around the waist and proceeded to drag her back to camp.  
  
Ella, who wasn't about to give up so easily, shoved her elbow into Griselda's jaw and was quickly released. Quick on her feet, Ella grabbed a giant branch and was ready when her attacker advanced on her once more. She hit her hard on the shoulder, though she was aiming for the face.  
  
Griselda spun on the spot, regained her balanced, charged at Ella, and seized a fist full of her hair. Ella kicked and screamed at the searing pain in her head and kicked her foe in her shin. Griselda let go and began hopping on one foot while cursing. Ella clutched her throbbing head with her arms.  
  
Suddenly a voice made the pair stop. "What are you two doing?" It was a pair of Sir Peter's cronies who must have heard the fuss the two were making and had come to investigate. Their stocky frames were silhouetted by a pair of gaunt looking trees. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled to his partner. "Grab the lil' one and hold her down for me!"  
  
Before she could react, Ella once again was tackled and forced to the ground. While the first man pinned her down, the second succeeded in binding her flailing legs and wrists. "Now come on! Help me take her back you lazy piece of grime!" The duo of men grabbed her torso and legs and carried her thrashing body back to camp, closely followed by a limping Griselda.  
  
When they arrived at the unruly clearing, they easily dropped Ella to the ground. Her father quickly approached, and he had apparently had quite a few drinks. "Untie her." He commanded the men sharply. "I think I'm going to have a little fun with this one. Oh, and Griselda, you may do as you wish, you work is finished here." He said, an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
He quickly diverted his attention.  
  
"Well look who decided to come back!" He announced loudly to the group of men. Ella slightly curious and slightly fearful at what her father was getting at began to slowly step back. "Don't you go anywhere!" he said curtly pulling her beside him. He turned to the group. "Now, why should Lady Eleanor be treated any better than any of us?"  
  
The raucous men gave a loud chant of "Aye!"  
  
"Why should she be better dressed than any of us?" He snickered loudly, followed by another round of cheers.  
  
He turned to Ella. "So, I'll be wantin' that dress from yah."  
  
Ella looked at him, then at her dress, then back at him, horrified. "What?"  
  
"Aw, don't worry, I have a lovely servant's dress for you to put on, you're not above wearing one of them. Wore them once, you can wear them again." He said his words as sweet as poison.  
  
"You're crazy" Ella muttered to him.  
  
"What's that?" Sir Peter teased his daughter, slightly amused.  
  
"I said you're crazy! You filthly, lying, hog-loving, foul, vile, son of a- " But the crowds of onlookers had all ready begun cheering and yelling and soon drown out Ella's curses.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry; you'll be fine. Surely you have something 'neath all those layers!" Sir Peter said, his voice intoxicated with rum. One of the grubby women approached Ella with a simple peasant's blouse and apron.  
  
Ella wasn't sure what to think. She couldn't believe the behavior of her father, who was usually behaved far too dignified and stately to even suggest that Ella show so much as an ankle. But it seemed that he didn't hold his daughter in any sort of esteem any longer, an attitude that was helped greatly by a cup of ale. She very well knew that so many men could easily overpower her, but she wasn't about to put her pride and morality aside for a few laughs. But it seemed that she didn't have much of a choice as she was approached from behind by a filthy drunken man.  
  
"If you won't do it by yourself, I'll make you do it." He whispered into her ear. Ella soon felt the press of a knife on the back of her arm.  
  
Fearful of any other ideas that these men might get, and knowing that they meant business, Ella knew that she would have to put her pride aside. Elbowing the intruder firmly in the gut, she shot the boisterous crowd a toxic smile. Hoots and hollers followed her as she seized the dress from the woman's hand, turned her back to the crowd, and slipped her pink gown off quickly revealing a corseted bodice and a layer of fine petticoats.  
  
Her face burning a bright scarlet, Ella swiftly slid on the long white shift and tied the brown vest and apron tightly on. She snapped her body around to face the crowd and shot her father a bitter smile. He nodded at her and faced the group.  
  
"Now that's much better, isn't it?" He called out the group of men, receiving a round of howls. Ella balled her hands into fists at the lack of respect for her. She didn't know why she was taking this and wished that she could just leave.  
  
"Can I go now?" Ella said in a barely audible tone, catching her father's attention.  
  
"Go now?" he said spinning around. "Why would you want to go when you haven't yet eaten?" He said, a smirk creeping across his face. He declared to the group "Gentlemen, I think it's time that Lady Eleanor eats!" A murmur swept across the crowd and a few sly grins slid onto the men's' faces.  
  
"Sit", Father said simply, pushing her to the ground as a plate of dried jerky and potatoes was brought before her. "Eat." He said maliciously, as if daring her to protest. At first Ella was fearful that he had poisoned the food. But she son realized that she would be of no use to Father's plan dead. Besides, the pain in her stomach was beginning to become unbearable.  
  
Meanwhile, a cup of ale was brought to Sir Peter, lurking in the shadows of the fire. He carefully slipped a small flask of sleeping draught out of his jacket pocket, and drained it into the mug.  
  
Ella was soon approached by her father with a drink. Having started eating ravenously, she downed the rum without a second thought. That's much better. Ella thought to herself. Now you're not hungry or thirsty anymore, nor do you need to use the chamber pot. This is actually pretty comfortable in fact.  
  
Ella sleepily leaned back in the dirt lazily. Perhaps I should just... Ella passed out cold on the dirt clearing. 


End file.
